The invention relates to arylpiperazinyl-alkylenephenyl-p-heterocyclic compounds and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds and a method of using them.
Arylpiperazinyl-ethylphenyl compounds and their use in the treatment of psychiatric disorders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,927,924 and 3,170,926. These prior art compounds may be substituted in the phenyl but heterocyclic substitution is not disclosed.